


Bond

by MageOfLight



Series: Kustard Dom/Sub-verse [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, monster marriage ceremony, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Sans and Red get married and soul bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> happy birthday, silverryu! i hope it's a good one and that you enjoy this. :)
> 
> well... tbh, i'm a day early, but i'm feeling a touch impatient, and i don't think anyone would mind getting their gift early, anyway. lmao

Sans smiled widely, feeling genuinely happy as he examined himself in the full-length mirror set in the wall. The robes he wore were thick but light, held on with tied cording at the shoulders. Against the pale fabric, his every-day collar glittered with an internal light, the magic contained within the crystal reacting to his own excited magic. "not long now," he murmured to himself, trying to contain the nervous, excited energy that bubbled in his soul.  
  
Soon, he'd walk out the door of his private room and meet with Red in front of King Asgore and both Toriels. Soon, he'd be participating in the public portion of the Soul Bonding ceremony. He swallowed heavily, then let out a heavy breath, forcing himself to relax. Soon, he'd be bonding with Red. The thought had another smile blooming on his face, eyelights shifting to hearts for a moment.  
  
He was distracted from his thoughts by a knock on the door of his temporary room. He hadn't had any contact with anyone in several hours, the isolation standard to give the soon-to-be-bonded monsters time to meditate on their choice. However, no matter which way Sans had turned his choice over in his mind, there was no doubt in his soul. He wanted this with every fiber and spark of magic that made him. He hadn't been so happy in years. Not since before losing Gaster.  
  
The only regret he had was that Gaster wouldn't be there to see. His father wouldn't be the one to walk him to the dais where he'd meet with Red for the last time as an unmarried monster. Still, he contented himself with the thought that Gaster was out there somewhere, watching over him.  
  
"SANS? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" Papyrus' voice shook him from his thoughts and Sans blushed at having gotten lost in them, moving to open the door.  
  
"yeah, sorry, bro. got lost in thought for a moment there," Sans said, smiling brightly.  
  
Papyrus eyed him for a moment before holding out an arm. Sans' smile widened as he placed his hand on Papyrus' extended arm. Standard practice was for a parent to give away the to-be-bonded monsters, but as neither he, nor Red, had parents, Papyrus and Edge had stepped in to fill that void. They were still family and they had that right. Sans was just happy to have Papyrus at his side, an excited, but soothing presence. "ARE YOU READY, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked and Sans nodded.  
  
"yeah. more than ready," Sans replied quietly, free hand reaching up to clasp the glittering star around his neck for a moment before they headed down the hall to the main chamber of the building.  
  
The main chamber was packed tight when Sans entered, guided by Papyrus. Monsters and humans were crammed tight together, close friends taking the front seats while acquaintances and work friends lined the middle seats. The back seats were filled with humans that had shown up because they were curious about monster marriages. While Sans and Red weren't the first since coming to the surface, they were the first to agree to allow strangers into the building, though there'd been precautions taken. Only monster supporters were welcome, of course, and the Royal Guard had been sure to take anything that could be used as a weapon.  
  
Sans' eyelights swept over the crowd, then to the other side where Red and Edge had stopped to do the same. Red's gaze met his, sharp, crimson eyelights softening as his smile widened.  
  
One of the two Toriels cleared her throat loudly and the chamber's occupants fell silent. Tori smiled, warm green eyes sweeping over the crowd, pausing a moment on Sans, then Red. "Welcome, my friends. We are gathered today to celebrate the bonding of two dear friends. I know many of you have never seen such a ceremony before, but I shall ask that you keep quiet and remain respectful for the duration. Any questions can be asked at the reception," she announced and Sans chuckled softly, preparing himself to be accosted by curious humans. He then watched as Tori stepped back, allowing Asgore to take her place at the front of the dais.  
  
He didn't have to say a word, Papyrus and Edge taking their cue to guide Sans and Red out into the chamber. The air was charged with anticipation and Sans swallowed, nervous to have so much attention on him. Likewise, Red was sweating when Sans glanced over. Their eyelights met again, and this time, he couldn't bare to break their mutual gaze.  
  
As a result, he barely heard the recited words from Papyrus, then Edge, granting their leave for the smaller pair to bond. He barely heard Asgore's speech, the old King's warm rumble flowing over him, prompting his agreement, then Red's. The two Frisk's approaching barely had him bat an eye, though he did break eye contact finally when the Frisk of Underfell stepped into sight, holding a metal cuff in hand. They smiled at him, and he held out his wrist for the cuff.  
  
It shut with a click and moments later, there was an echoing sound from Red's side of the dais. Both of them were instructed to close the gap between them, coming together literally in a symbolic gesture. Asgore and the two Toriels all held their fluffy hands out, magic flowing to seal the cuffs around their wrists. His magic gave a pulse in answer, flowing to the cuff and meeting Red's half-way. The contact left him buzzing in pure happiness, feeling Red's answering pulse of emotion in return.  
  
The ceremony complete, the royals, including their adopted children, grinned at the two small skeleton monsters before Papyrus and Edge scooped their brothers up, hugging them tightly. Sans, distracted entirely now from the ceremony, laughed brightly and hugged Papyrus back, grinning over at Red as he heard Edge murmur over how happy he was for Red. Red's answering pulse of happiness was enough to have Sans beaming brighter than ever, glancing over to meet Red's gaze once more.  
  
The Toriel of Underfell clapped her hands, getting the attention of the crowd once again. "If everyone will follow me, there's a feast to be had!" she announced cheerily. Asgore pushed the great doors to the banquet hall behind them open, letting the wedding party through first, followed by friends and coworkers, then the royal guard, and finally, the curious onlookers.  
  
The hall had been decorated to Papyrus' and Edge's standards, and Sans chuckled to see the edgy elements tucked in amongst everything else. The hall looked like the human holiday, Valentine's Day, had been a heavy influence in the decoration choices, with hearts made of red and white roses decorating the wedding party table. Each table was laden with food, ready for everyone to eat their fill, and two versions of Napstablook, Shyren, and Mettaton were just finishing setting up the stage on the other side of the room to play music after the dinner was finished.

\--------------------------------------------

By the time the reception was finished, Sans was emotionally exhausted while somehow still brimming with energy. He was also strangely turned on for how tired he was, the glow from his soul and pelvis being masked by the thick robes. "ready ta go home, love?" Red asked quietly and Sans met the question with a tired smile.  
  
"yeah. was ready to go over an hour ago, honestly," Sans whispered back, chuckling and smiling a bit more as Red hugged him close. They'd already excused themselves, so without any further waiting, Red teleported them home.  
  
The pair landed in their bedroom, though Red didn't let Sans go after the magic faded. Instead, he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Sans' teeth. Even that managed to pull a soft moan from the slightly smaller skeleton and Red smiled. "are ya too tired ta do the actual soul bonding right now?" Red asked, smirking when Sans' eyelights morphed into hearts for a moment before he turned serious.  
  
"honestly? i'm exhausted... but i'm too horny to sleep," Sans muttered with a sigh, leaning his head on Red's shoulder.  
  
Said skeleton hummed softly. "well, then... just let me do all the work, sweetheart," he purred, then leaned in and nipped at Sans' cervical vertebrae. Sans moaned softly at the sensation, unformed magic snapping into place under the robes, which soon slipped away to pool on the floor as Red undid the ties that held it on. "...fuck, yer so gorgeous," Red hissed as he stepped back slightly to undo his own robes. "lay back on the bed fer me, sweetheart. i'll take care'a ya," he then murmured.  
  
Sans swallowed hard, eyelights flickering between the exposed soul in Red's ribcage to the hard cock between his legs before wordlessly climbing onto the bed and laying down. "good boy," Red purred, quickly joining Sans on the bed and settling between his legs. Sans flushed in response, propping himself up on his elbows a bit to watch what Red was doing.  
  
Red, noticing he was being watched, shot a smirk at Sans, left eyelight beginning to glow a bit brighter as he opened his mouth and licked over his fangs. Sans gulped heavily, then yelped when Red hooked his arms under Sans' legs and tugged his lower body up and forward a bit, forcing Sans to lay back completely, his pelvis in the air.  
  
The position made Sans flush, feeling unusually bashful as Red leaned down to lick a stripe up his soaked pussy, making him gasp and whine at the stimulation, raising an arm to flop it over his face, hiding his sockets. Red chuckled against him but didn't contest him hiding like he was. Instead, he dug straight in, lapping at Sans' clit while shifting enough to be able to slip a phalange inside of the smaller monster. Sans couldn't help moaning at the treatment and trying to push his pelvis against Red's face.  
  
Red chuckled again, pulling away and adding a second phalange, slowly teasing Sans open.  
  
"nn... please, red... want you..." Sans moaned, reaching out to Red with the hand that had been covering his face.  
  
"...fuck, sweetheart..." Red hissed, then removed his phalanges from inside Sans, pausing a moment to lick up the pale blue fluid that coated them before carefully lowering Sans' pelvis and moving in closer. "ya ready, love?" Red asked gently, smiling softly down at his soon-to-be bond mate. Sans, catching the hint, smiled back, his soul phasing through his ribs in a blatant offering. Red's did the same and he grinned, leaning down to kiss Sans, their souls automatically drifting out of the way and closer together.  
  
Sans gasped into the kiss as he felt their souls touch at the exact moment Red breached his opening. The feeling had him arching and keening. It was intense in a way he'd never experienced, feeling both perfect and too much at once. He could _feel_ Red on the other end of the connection, but despite the fact that he was already so close, he didn't feel close enough. Sans yearned beyond everything to be closer. The answering desire from Red was satisfying and it didn't take long before Sans was caught up in everything.  
  
It felt so good to finally let down those last barriers between them, sharing those last bits of themselves that they'd kept buried and repressed. The resets, the desperation, the pain, all of it laid bare and finding an equal mirror for most. It was liberating and they lost themselves in the love, relief, and pleasure they shared.

\--------------------------------------------

Sans let out a slow breath, heavy exhaustion weighing down his body and mind, making him sluggish. Red was hovering over him, panting like he'd run a marathon, eyelights shaped into hazy hearts. Sans smiled dreamily up at him, eyelights rolling up slightly as he felt Red shift, his cock dragging against Sans' oversensitive walls as he pulled out, his cum already absorbed by Sans' magic. "hah... red... stars..." Sans breathed and Red chuckled tiredly.  
  
"ya passed out for a second there," Red murmured, though he didn't bother to ask if Sans was okay. With their current level of connection, they both knew he was perfectly fine, just tired. "wanna rest before...?" he trailed off, glancing up at their joined souls.  
  
Sans followed Red's gaze, eyelights landing on the fused souls. They swirled with pale blue and bright crimson, their colours mixing in places to a lovely purple shade. Sans wished they could stay together like that permanently, but he knew it wasn't possible. "...no, i can do this now..." Sans replied slowly. Red nodded, pulling Sans close to himself as they both began the process of separating.  
  
It was excruciating, Sans gasping weakly as he _pulled_. He wanted to stop, but a squeeze from Red reminded him that he couldn't. He needed to keep going. "it's okay, love. i've got'cha. yer okay... just a bit more and ya can rest..." Red whispered, helping Sans focus until, finally, their souls pulled apart. The only sign they'd been joined at all was a ring of the other's colour and a sense of the other being right there, physically, mentally, emotionally. They'd be together forever, no matter what.  
  
Sans grinned tiredly at Red, then nuzzled in close. "i love you. so, so much," he whispered, delighting in the pulse of loving affection that echoed across their newly forged bond.  
  
"and i, you, sweetheart," Red whispered back, nuzzling the top of Sans' skull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's point of view of the pre-ceremony isolation period.

Red had been ready for hours, had gone over everything in his mind regarding Sans and their eminent soul bonding and found no flaw. He wanted this badly enough that it almost hurt in its intensity. The isolation had not been helping at all as, once he'd finished with his meditation and found there was still a few hours left, he'd gotten nervous. What if something went wrong? What if Sans changed his mind?!  
  
Anxious thoughts biting at him, he'd realized that he couldn't be alone any longer and had called his brother in. Edge fussed over him, distracting him from the anxiety trying to drag him down and he found himself grinning under the attention, relaxing and just... letting himself be happy. There was no need to overthink this. Being with Sans was what he wanted. What he _needed_ , and there was no doubt in him there.  
  
Finally, it was time. "ARE YOU READY, BROTHER?" Edge asked him, and Red's grin went a little dreamy as he realized what Edge was saying.  
  
"yeah. more than anything, bro," Red replied softly but then sighed. "...i just wish our parents were here... or even gaster."  
  
"MM... WELL, I'VE BEEN STUDYING HUMAN RELIGION, YOU KNOW. TRYING TO UNDERSTAND THEM BETTER, EVEN IF THEY REFUSE TO ACCEPT AND UNDERSTAND US. THERE ARE MANY THAT SAY SOULS GO TO A BETTER PLACE, WHERE THEY CAN WATCH OVER THEIR LOVED ONES AFTER DEATH. I DO NOT REMEMBER OUR PARENTS, BUT I BELIEVE THAT IF THE AFTERLIFE TRULY EXISTS, THAT THEY HAVE BEEN WATCHING OVER US," Edge said, tone surprisingly soothing.  
  
Red's smile grew a little, his soul feeling a little lighter at the thought. "yeah? that'd be nice..." he murmured. Edge didn't reply verbally, simply holding out his arm for Red. It was time to go.


End file.
